


Never Forgive, Never Forget.

by KillCode311



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night - Fandom
Genre: Forgotten Crimes, Hellscape, Help, Regret, Retribution, Short Chapters, Tangled Storyline, murders, unforgiveness, useless tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillCode311/pseuds/KillCode311
Summary: William Afton finally makes his way into hell. What waits for him are nightmares beyond his own comprehension. Old Man Consequences gives him a sliver of hope for escape from Hell. But to escape it he must beat his own creations. He must fight his own flesh and blood.





	1. A Long Fall

His body was on fire. It had been for over a month now. It was a constant along with the rancid air he'd been falling through. He remembered almost nothing from before the fall. Just dark, cramped hallways, or were they hallways? He kept thinking that they were vents. But that couldn't be right, could it? ″All this time to think and I haven't got anything straight.″He though to himself.  
He had nearly fallen asleep at one point and it amused him. The ability to fall asleep at any time was quite nice during work. In fact, it had almost gotten him fired, not that he would've minded. He- wait a minute, FALL asleep. Ha, Oh, God dammit. There goes a memory, floating away like an-CRASH! The ground struck him like an angry god smiting the earth in anger. William picked himself up off of the ground, only to fall again. An enourmous force held him down on the packed dirt. He didn't notice the transition from red rock to empty air due to his mind being occupied trying to come up with a proper metaphor. 

Footsteps approached and the force lessened then dissipated. William looked up into the face of a monster. It had a long fur-covered snout and sported short, sharp teeth. He jumped and tried to run, but soon was pressed down by the force again.  
″Quit trying to run, you won't go far. And even if you could then where would you go? You have no one and nothing left. Except retribution, but unfortunately not your own. Sit down, we need to talk.″


	2. An Empty Promise

William found himself placed on a bench. He blinked, wondering where his surroundings had gone. A second ago he had been on a large circular platform floating in the air. Now he sat on a wooden bench, overlooking a pond. There were trees all around him. An old man sat by the pond with a fishing rod. He stared at the water like he expected something to come out. ″Hello?″William called out. ″Do you know where I am?″  
″Hell.″The man replied.  
William paused, ″You know? I probably could've figured that out myself.″  
″If you could've then why didn't you?″The man replied.  
William paused, then decided he had done enough of that. ″Who are you?″ He ventured.   
The old man set down his fishing rod and stood to face him. His vision flickered and for an instant he saw a less human figure. Jaws the size of a his arm, and shiny teeth. It was the creature he had seen before he teleported! The old man nodded and sat back down. ″Wait what are y-″He had tried to grab the old man but found he was seated at the bench again. He cautiously stood up again and kept his eye on him.  
″You've been a bad person William.″The man said.  
″I have? Why can't I rememb-″  
″Because it is part of your punishment. And before you ask what it's for it's for the crimes you committed in life. And don't ask what crimes they are because I won't tell you.″  
William was getting angry, ″Why the hell not″He yelled.   
The old man turned to him and in a voice louder than anything he had heard, the man yelled back, ″BECAUSE IT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!″. William waited for the echo to die before asking, ″My punishment is to just sit here not knowing what I did. Doesn't seem too bad.″  
The old man, without turning, said, ″Until curiosity fills you up and consumes you from the inside for eternity without cease. And that's only the beginning.″  
″What's the rest?″William was almost too afraid to ask.  
″I'll let you figure it out.″The old man said, ″Just feel comfort in the fact that there is an end if you finish, I promise.″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to cut this one short. Why?CAUSE THE DSI HAS A CHARACTER LIMIT!! So this is about as long as the chapers get. And so I'm gonna quicken up the pace for the storyline. I'm sorry, I was fully prepared to write more. Also remember last chapter where I said just one chapter a week? Well I've changed my mind. Now I'll try to do AT LEAST one chapter a week. Cause honestly, I really want to get this story out there ya know? So expect about 2-3 chapters a week. I'll try to make up for shortness. Also can someone verify if Hits is how many times your story is clicked on?


	3. A Most Unwelcome Push

Promise. The word echoed around in William's skull. What did this man's oath mean to him? Honestly, they've just barely met! Could he trust him? Could he risk not trusting him? Did he have a choice?  
The old man snapped his fingers in front of his face and he jumped. ″Sorry to interupt your contemplation, but you are leaving your friends waiting. And I assure you, they are eager to begin.″.  
″Who?″William asked.  
The old man gave him a look. The one that says, ″You know the answer.″And walked to the edge of the pond. He dipped his fishing hook in and began to reel in. William expected the hook to come flying out of the pool, but instead it seemed to catch on something and pull it up. The old man kept reeling and reeling until he suddenly stopped. He pulled the glistening hook out of the water and rested the rod on his shoulder. ″There ya go. Good luck″ The old man chuckled and vanished. William stepped cautiously to the edge of the pool and looked in. Before he could make out the details of anything he was pushed in.  
The best way to describe it would be falling through water. Liquid rushed past him as he sped his way downwards. There was no change in pressure or light, not that he could see anything anyways. Just the light blue water. He fell for about half a minute before emerging from the...bottom? The water seemed to just end and he fell through, miraculously not breaking anything. He looked up and immediately vomited. The rush of input from his eyes combined with memories overloaded his brain. Memories from his past life floated just beneath the surface. Close enough to see but too deep to grab. The information overloaded his brain and he passed out in the most gracefull way he could manage.  
In his dream, he in his fathers office. ″Now son, if you really want this job, your going to have to work for it. I can't play favorites, your ass will be just as on the chopping block as anybody else's. Got it?″ William nodded.  
″Good.″ He smiled and shook his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really only have two things to say. Thank you to the currently 2 people supporting this fic. You are the only reason I still write this. Secondly I might start making up for short chapters by doing 2 chapters at a time. This is just a thought though, not a 100% chance. Also, I'm planning for this fic to be at least a good 50 chapters. Maybe 80 at this rate. Thank you so much!


	4. A Wave of Memory

William sat there and shivered. He shivered from the memories that had attacked him from all sides leaving him defenseless. The desk by the back wall. The empty Freddy costume by the left door. The robot in the corner that occasionally glitched. Somehow it all was familiar, and thinking about those things gave him a sickening, empty feeling inside of him.  
Shakily he stood, brushing himself off mentally and physically. He walked to the chair behind the desk and sat down. He felt as if he had been sitting in that chair his whole life, and felt as comfortable as one could be in their own personal hell. He sat back and before he could kick his feet up, an alarm blared loudly. He jumped as a drawer flew open of it's own accord, and inside was a laptop. HIS laptop. He reached in and pulled it out. He remembered saving up thousands of dollars working at his dad's restaurant to pay for it. He even remembered the password for it, xxXMeMeLordXxx. ″I oughta change that shouldn't I?″ He thought as he typed in the password. As soon as it opened, the alarm stopped and 5 blank squares appeared. Each one had a number one beside it. It stayed for a moment before closing and opening a program called, Moniter1987. His subconsious tugged at him. Something about that number- A deep laugh echoed through the doors on his left. He stared in horror, ″No, It couldn't possibly be″  
He slid his mouse, over to the square beside his left side on the screen. And saw himself reflected back at him. His own creation, Freddy Fazbear. His horror only grew when he realized ALL of them were there. He quickly grasped what the three others did. Bonnie and Foxy were in the pirates cove, and do not look at Bonnie. But he couldn't tell when one or the other was there. Chica stayed in the kitchen, and you had to change the music? She doesn't seem to inclined towards my doom, he thought. Freddy just wandered the halls, and he just had to close the door. He lowered his moniter, and saw his brother's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how frustrating it is to have so little space to write. I WANT A BIGGER CHARACTER LIMIT THEN 500 FREAKING LETTERS!!!  
> Note: typo on the last sentance.


	5. A Memory Recovered

Finally! William thought. A day where I don't have to flip patties or dress up as a smelly bear for kids. A day filled with doing what I want to do. He breathed in the restaurant air and coughed, still need to freshen up the place a bit. His dad had finally given him a break to hang out with some friends. ″Now, I'll allow you to bring some friends over or whatever since it's the anniversary. But I'll need you to be ready incase something goes wrong. Alright?″. William had nodded eagerly, after all what could happen? The first person to arrive was Dustin. He was a big kid who loved the restaurant food. ″Hey man, sorry but the others can't come. Bree's got a cheer meetin, and Jack landed in deep shit with his 'rents″  
″Aw man.″ William liked Jack, he was a funny guy, but couldn't keep his words to himself. ″Have you tried the FazBurger?″ Dustin asked, breaking his train of thought. William gave him a look. ″Dude, I spent 9 hours yesterday makin' em″  
″  
Right″ Dustin said sheepishly. William heard loud laughter and glanced over at his brother. He was in the middle of a circle of masked kids. His father had recently announced the new brand of animatronics, ones that could walk. He announced that whichever 4 kids whose masks he liked most, would get their animal picked for the animatronics. William shrugged and looked back at Dustin, who was flirting with the register girl Janice. He sighed and went to stop him, when he heard a loud CRACK. Then silence, the restaurant was never silent due to the 2 animatronics songs. But even they had stopped, frozen in place. Blood dripping down the body in jaws of Fazbear and soaking into the carpet. Nobody moved or said anything. Dustin turned and promptly threw up all over Janice. She screamed and all hell broke loose. People were screaming, running, calling the police. He saw his dad come out through the door and let out a bellow that resembled pure fear and terror. He ran to Freddy and attempted to open his jaws. But failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentaly hit cancel intstead of okay on the keyboard. So I got to write this chapter TWICE.


	6. A Scream Remembered

When William had lowered the laptop screen he saw something that definately wasn't there before. It was an animatronic body, specifically one of the ones from his dad's restaurant. Unsettled William stared at it wondering how it got the-. The costume suddenly jerked into a sitting up position. William jumped up and walked back slowly, noting that the costumes head followed his every move. He was about to dismiss the costume as no threat and sit down when it let out a demonic shriek and lunged across the desk for him. It grabbed him and bit into his forehead. As he sat there bleeding and dying, he remembered.

/Recall mem:b87  
/Recall mem:b87 failiure  
/Recall mem:trueb87  
...  
...  
/Recall complete. Play? y/n?  
y

William laughed as he and Dustin dragged his younger brother closer to the stage. He squealed and fought back, but they were too strong. Bree nervously followed hand in hand with Jack as he smirked and followed. ″Hey!″Jack called.″I think the kid asked to give Fazfuck a kiss.″Bree wispered something into Jack's ear and he let her go, waving her off. He walked over and gave them a hand in lifting William's brother.″Ready?″Jack said. ″1...2...3!″. On three, they lifted and William pushed him closer than he ever had before, and slipped. He fell and knocked down the others. William's brother hung there for a second unsupported then began to fall. But was caught by the swiftly closing jaws clamping down on his skull. Blood and a grey mucus spewed from his head as his scream mixed with the squeal of straining metal struggling to close. William could only watch as events unfolded in front of him. His dad rushing out, the paramedics, him being pulled into his dad's embrace. The whole time he just sat there feeling nothing.

/mem:trueb87 finish

William was falling through water again. This time with his eyes tightly shut against the memories beating against his brain. He fell into an empty room, devoid of all furniture, save a small button labeled ″begin″.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love getting twice the sleep deprivation from writing the chapter twice again?


	7. A Friend Recalled

William sat turned away from the old man, as the man walked to him he said, ″I'm not going back.″  
The old man sighed, ″I've already told you, you have to or you'll never leave.″  
″Where would I go then? Where would someone like me go as a reward?″  
″... A higher plane of existance.″  
William turned to him, ″Really. Heaven? For a MURDERER?″  
William flipped him an all to familar gesture, and turned around again.  
″William you are being childish.″  
″Understatement of the year″  
″What happened to the inventor, the strong man who would face anything down and not stop until it was complete. What happened to being William Afton? You were such a successful man, you founded such an important company with-″  
He suddenly stopped. William turned around again. ″Who?″  
″Nobody important.″The old man said and turned to leave,  
″I must not of thought so if I started a company with him.″  
The old man turned, ″You didn't even seek out him for friendship. You only caught his attention because he was useful. Not for a friend which is what he and you really needed.″  
″I-I did?″William said shocked at...himself. Did he really not care for someone as close as that?  
″You did. You never cared an ounce about Henry or his family.″  
A shock went down his spine at the sound of that name, and he blacked out again.

″I believe that a very beneficial relationship can be made from this, don't you think?″  
″I do.″  
″Excellent. I will speak with you again about this matter soon. Goodby-″  
″Wait, can I have your first name again?″  
″Henry. If you need anything else you have my number alright?″  
″Of course, goodbye.″Henry? Henry. It was such a common name but held such meaning. It was a new beginning, a fresh start on his late father's business. And he was eager to begin. 

″Henry was a man I hired to help design the animatronics. He made the Toy Animatronic brand after the first failiure of the originals. He was my friend!″  
″You never cared for him. Never did, Never would, Never could.″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter bites the dust. I wonder how many times I'll use the word remembered or any variation of it in chapter names.


	8. A Fresh Hell

Never could? ″I could've cared for him!″William found himself on his feet yelling.  
″But you didn't and you couldn't. So why don't you just move on?″  
″Maybe because I can't move on! Maybe because I'm forced to live in this hell, destined to repeat my biggest mistake of my life!″  
″Ha, HAHAHAHAHA!″The old man burst into spine-splitting laughter, completely losing control of himself.  
″W-what's so funny?″William asked, though he thought he knew the answer.  
″What's so funny is that you think you'll only repeat that moment and that it was your worst mistake. Trust me IT'S NOT.″The old man's voice lowered on the last two words. ″I'm sick and tired of your ignorance, GO and good luck.″  
The old man turned and headed for a door that wasn't there before. ″Wait!″William shouted and tried to run after him, he had so many questions. But the floor no longer supported him and he fell through.

William woke with a jerk. He was back in the office and his laptop was already set up and ready. This time, it showed ten black squares. William groaned and fell out of his chair. He didn't mean to do that. He got up and sat back down, noting that a folder had appeared on his laptop's desktop. Opening it he began to read.

William's brain spun with all the new information he had just processed. The folder had contained notes on all his enemies coming after him. It all seemed like a joke now. He had to keep out the animatronics using the doors, and if any got in, he had to throw on a costume head? Some marrionette was in a box somewhere and he needed to keep it's music going, seems simple. Toy Freddy was in a closet playing... Five Nights at Mr. Hugs? ″I guess if I ever want to get out of here I better get going.″

What felt like hours later he was focused on one of the rooms in the building. It was full of small plushies just like the one's he had manufactured for the brand. Except for that Toy Foxy thing what a rip-. He stopped, the faint jingle of Popgoes The Weasel was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it must feel slow now, but trust me when I say, SHIT WILL GO DOWN!  
> (Update: I take it back, no extra chapter. I realize what I said made no sense. Just forget it 'aight?


	9. An Upsetting Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! Read end notes! Important information.

″Jesus's left testicle.″Wiliam swore under his breath.   
The quick tune played over and over, taunting him and his mistake. He sat waiting for the puppet to come through the door. And waiting, and waiting. He sat up, ″Maybe the file was wrong.″He thought. A noise came from the vent in front of him, he quickly checked the file.   
Mangle, activate vent snares to prevent her from getting in. He makes no noise as she moves around.  
″What? Whever wrote this needs to learn the difference between Boy and Girl. William switched the camera to the vent mode and activated the front vent snare. As he did, a loud CLANG came from the vent, and soon after a burst of angry static noises. ″William mentally cheered and lowered the moniter. A puppet floated in front of him. It had a black leather suit and a white mask with purple tears streaking down from the eyes. ″For a brief moment he wondered, ″Why does it have tears?″Before it rammed an arm through his stomach. Pain flooded through him in waves as he fought off another memory. ″Not now...″He gasped, sucking in air and seeing it flow out of him. The puppet floated over him, blood staining its arm to the elbow. As William fought the losing battle with the memory, he faintly heard the puppet say, ″Seeing you powerless is like music to me.″. But that might have just been his imagination.

/Play mem 1993

William stumbled down the familiar rain slicked sidewalk. His foggy mind realizing that the pizzaria wasn't far, and the pizza was NOT in the rain. So if I go to the pizza, then there will be no more rain. His brain slowly reasoned. He flipped off the sky, cursing its bad timing. He reached the brightly lit front and knocked. He waited by the door staring at the customers inside. ″Wait, wait, wait, this is MY place. Those people can't be in there!″He shouted. He pounded the doors and pushed as hard as he could, but to no avail. ″It's those damn kids fault, sittin there laughing.″The dream faded away. And the soaked girl cried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next week, Friday through Saturday, I have to go on a family vacation. So don't expect any chapters then, cool? I'll try to make it up to you guys alright?


	10. A Horrid Realization

/Play mem1997true

William stumbled down the rain-slicked sidewalk. His instincts told him that the ″New″ pizzaria was just around the corner, ″Just as well.″ He thought. He was almost to his destination, Julia refused to drive him there on the grounds that he was only trying to cause trouble. She wasn't wrong though, he wanted to shut down the place and end Henry's idea of throwing away the originals and putting up new ones toys. William was disgusted by the plan and had no intention of supporting it. The originals were...special to him. He wouldn't stand by and let them fade away. He arrived at the pizzaria, the unfamiliar sounds and sights put him on edge. He raised his hand to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Someone had jammed a stick into the hydraulic hinge. He glared at a few kids laughing behind the door, they pointed at something behind him. To his shock, there was a girl standing by the street. She had short black hair and deep brown eyes. She seemed to be the target of the joke. William noticed the green band on her wrist. That was the tracker for the animatronic that monitered the children. William had to admit, that was a stroke of genius. He knelt down and gestured for the kid to come to him. ″Those kids lock you out?″He asked her. She nodded. William stood, there was a back way into the building. He gestured for her to follow him into the side alley. She hesitated and followed him. William walked to the back of the building and showed her the door that led into the kitchen and then the main room, where music spilled out, muffled by the closed door. She thanked him and reached for the handle. At the last second, Williams arm shot out and wrapped around the girls throat. She let out a gurgling sound and struggled weakly. William held her there for a second watching the tears spill down her face. Then nothing, William quickly ran from the alley leaving nothing but the body. A few moments later the puppet crawled into the alley, and held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE!! HAHA I told you I would try to make it up.


	11. A Repeat Offence

William lay numbly on his flat mattress in the corner, pondering what the old man had told him as he fell through the water. ″You could've stopped to make up for your terrible mistake. But you decided to continue taking lives. You began to enjoy hurting others, finding you only felt anything when it involved others pain. First your brother, then The 4, and then the girl.″The words ″The 4″ echoed in his brain. Was he talking about the four Originals? Williams head hurt from the influx of information he had recieved, he wasn't ready for a new round of hell. How many horrors from his past could he conjure up? How many horrors had he committed? As if the old man had read his mind, the floor started to dissolve into water. He braced himself and fell in.

Nothing had changed, he flopped down in his familiar chair and opened his laptop. The screen flashed 4 squares. There was something new in the file this time. Instead of just a usual picture and description, there was also a blueprint of one of them. A clown, or Baby as it was named at the top. As he studied it he realized something odd about the print. Halfway between the stomach and chest there was a hole or something, more like an empty space in it that seemed to have no purpose to it. Before he could examine further, the starting alarm went off and his computer switched modes. ″Time to play.″He thought.

Mid-way through the night he encountered a rather terrifying thing. He was just simply at his desk working, when all of a sudden, ″UH-OH, HOW UNFORTUNATE. UH-OH HOW UNFORTUNATE. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO FIGHT SO I'LL ADD A NEW PROBLEM TO YOUR NIGHT.″ A short chubby animatronic that wasn't unlike Ballon Boy, popped up in front of his desk and began to blare that annoying chant. William had fallen out of his chair and hadn't moved until it was gone. ″That better fucking not be a thing″ he muttered. As he got up he saw something on the screen but before he could do anything about it. It charged in and hugged him.


	12. An Unexpected Suprise

Around the neck. ″This is your fault.″ The soft female voice he created reverberated in his eardrum. ″You caused me to be this.″ Suprisingly William was calm despite the mechanical clamps around his neck. He had faced such horrors lately so this barely fazed him. As his mind went foggy a name floated to the surface of his memory, ″Elizabeth.″he said.  
The clown dropped him, ″I am no longer Elizabeth, you killed her.″.   
And grabbed ahold of his throat again. A memory started to come, slowing him down and muddling his already oxygen-starved brain. He fought it, needing to fight back, to win some kind of battle. The pain he felt was greater than anything else he had ever felt. He saw black creeping in on him in the corner of his eyes, the memory was too strong. He stopped fighting his hopeless battle and let himself get swept away.

/Play mem1998

William watched as the deliverymen who worked for his new company, unloaded the shiny, polished animatronic he had named ″Baby″. The idea for her had come one night during a brainstorm session. The sleek modern model looked just at home on the smooth wooden stage. He smiled at her, inhaling the special perfume he had sprayed on her earlier, birthday cake. He left into the next room where the meeting was being held.  
″So as you can see the BBY-90 Model is superior to any other children's entertainment unit.″ He smiled ending his speech and indicating questions. ″Where is...Baby right now?″A man near the back asked. William, anticipating the question, gestured towards the door. All eyes turned and 2 seconds later a girls scream came through the door. William immediately bolted for the door and swinging it open. The suited men and women followed and looked curiously at the innocent looking animatronic singing on the stage. Not a mark or blemish on her body. William stood there, alone in understanding what had just happened to his daughter. He fell to his knees and sobbed as Elizabeth, inside the soundproof cavity, screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, the appearence of the animatronics is in the order (I think) it all happened. So Golden Freddy represented Fazbear Family Diner, then Freddy's first pizzaria, Henry's Toy animatronics, then I messed up and was supposed to do another chapters with the originals, then Circus Baby and then...


	13. A Ruin Of A Man

William laid in the fetal position on his bed. There was a large puddle of tears soaking into the blanket, his own. He had run out of tears long ago, but the pain stayed with him. Now he just blankly stared at the wall, wishing for his daughter. He didn't wish for his memories anymore, just nothing. He wished to feel...nothing. The sweet embrace of numbness and silence, amist the screams of those he had killed he heard the old man say from his chair in the corner, ″Why do you simply lay there until you are forced to go? Why don't you embrace the challenge like you always did? What happened to you?″  
William sat up and said in a steady voice, ″Because now I've been awakened and shown who I was.″  
The old man looked at him, ″Are, Mr. Afton. You haven't changed a bit. You are still a horrible, self-hating, wretch of a man.″He said. ″Look inside of yourself, you know it's true.″  
William shook, knowing what he said was true. A well of hatred sprung up, not just for him, but for the old man. He yelled and lept at him, the old man was caught off-guard and hit the wall. William wrapped his calloused hands around the old man's neck. The man let out an inhuman snarl and grabbed William's arms. With strength superior to his own, he pulled his arms apart from his neck and with a grunt threw William across the small room into the wall. ″YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME? YOU BELIEVE THAT THERE'S NO PLACE WORSE THAN THIS? THERE IS A DEEPER LEVEL OF HELL THAT WILL DROP YOU DOWN A SLIDE OF BROKEN GLASS AND RUSTY NAILS INTO A SEA OF SALT AND ACID, JUST FOR PINCHING YOUR BROTHER!″. The old man's voice was like a metal spike being driven into his brain through his ears. He collapsed, energy and the willpower to move, to do something, slowly faded away. ″Trust me, we're only beginning, they'll never let you leave.″. William had so many questions, but they died on his lips before they could escape. As sleep overtook him the old man spoke once more, ″You don't even know what happened to you.″.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating wether or not I should drag out the nights more. I probably should, BTW Important part approaching, it's gonna get weird.


	14. A Child Loved

William feverishly sketched the idea on his computer, mouse moving faster than ever. He had lain awake all night, thinking too much to sleep about the plans that could save the company. His brilliant idea had come from Henry, a passing remark really. ″If only we could just restart from scratch, and never allowed all of those terrible things to happen.″  
William took that side comment and turned it into a plan that would bring in new revenue and a chance to repay the borrowed money. The plan was to make an all new animatronic series. He called them the ″Funtimes″. He based some feature of the originals on the Funtimes but some thing was bothering him. He just couldn't see this new Freddy in the middle stage. He needed something new.  
″Daddy?″  
A timid voice came from behind him, he turned and smiled. Elizabeth his daughter was behind him.  
″What's up sweetheart?″He asked, ″Did you have a bad dream?″.  
She nodded stepped closer and pointed at the design for Ballora and asked.  
″Who's she Daddy?″  
″She's a dancer like Mommy. She does ballet.″And he lowered his voice into a quiet whisper, ″But she secretly likes breakdancing.″  
Elizabeth giggled and said, ″She's like Mommy.″  
William put his arm gently on her shoulder, ″She is isn't she?″.  
He looked down into her intense green eyes and something sparked in his mind. He smiled to himself, ″What Daddy?″, Elizabeth asked, looking up at him.  
″Nothing baby, get back in bed.″  
Elizabeth crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers. William began to stand but Elizabeth put a hand on his leg.  
″Can you tell me one bedtime story?″ She asked. He sighed and pulled up a chair.  
″Ok, so a long time ago there were five children. They loved to explore so, they entered the woods haunted by a witch. Along the way they met a rabbit who followed them along, soon though the rabbit was caught and in exchange for freedom, he sewed the kids together and gave them to the witch.″  
″Why?″Elizabeth asked, eyes drooping.  
He didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this chapter but it kinda got away from me and I liked how it was going.


	15. A Complication At Hand

″Noo! Get away from me!″  
The man scrambled away from the twisted monster. Four of them stood by the only exit and one of them followed him around the room, he got up and backed away from them. As he walked backwards, his foot bumped against a metal object. He looked down and smiled.

William woke with a jerk, he was back in his office chair. He sat and calmed himself, breathing in...then out. He sat up and opened the laptop, 4 squares sat in front of him. Easy. He wondered what they had in store for him today.  
Willam was pulling out his hair by 3:00. The 2 in the screens were a nightmare, everytime they caught him off guard and that Phantom Mangle thing would begin to screech. The Phantom Freddy thing was unnerving too, was it just constantly there? Watching him? Just in case he flipped it off and continued, wondering when he'd see Springtrap.  
It was 5:20 and William couldn't suppress a feeling of hope, that he might finish thing and move on. Unfortunately, he didn't see a tattered, broken and, stained bunny face appear at the vent. William casually laid back idily flicking his light at Phantom Freddy. He wondered what happened to that old horror attraction. He remembered fleeing the place after the fire caused by the wiring, but he still couldn't understand how someone could make something so scary about his creations. They-CLANG! He sat bolt upright as the dilapitated springlock costume landed on the floor. He heard a sick, wet, breathing coming from the thing. ″Is there someone still alive in that thing?″ He thought. It lumbered towards him and he tried to run. But he was so paralyzed with fear he couldn't even think of a decent simile. It stopped at his chair and reached for...it's head. It came off cleanly but underneath was anything but. It was his own dead face, staring with an intense hatred. ″you created me.″ It's deep, whispery voice said. ″i will end you painfully.″.It held the head over William's and thrust down. ″AUGGHHH!″His face erupted in agony.


	16. A Premonition

William observed Circus Baby in her room. She sat motionless, an empty heap of metal and plastic. The animatronic engineers had come by and one by one, took the metal entertainers to the ″Scooping room″ as they had called it. It seemed appropriate enough for the machine that Henry designed and built in there, although he preffered the EEC (Endoskeleton Extraction Chamber). It sounded much more professional. And was fun to try and pronounce. A text message alert went off on his phone, Julia asking him if Mike had eaten the last of the baby powder. He sighed and replied in the affirmative, his 2 year old still hadn't dropped that habit he had developed after a whole bottle of powder had exploded in his face after he threw it in the fireplace. He turned to the keypad and typed in his password ″1983″. A beep sounded and the cameras flipped to his child's bed. He saw Mike sleeping soundly in his covers, cuddling his Bonnie plushie. He smiled, his boy was already showing remarkable intelligence and a love for the entertainment industry. ″The perfect heir.″ He thought, ″To an utterly imperfect inheritance″. He sighed and flipped the camera back to the Baby Room. Something was unsettling about the empty costume, he looked at it for a while but decided it was nothing. Must just be the darkness hiding the corners. Though the anxious feeling still persisted even though he switched off the cameras. He was poised to leave, but stopped. He turned back and checked the other animatronics. Nothing seemed out of order, except for the EEC camera he realized. ″Might as well have those mechanics fix the stupid thing while they're here. Haven't seen the slackers in a while, they're probably sleeping.″. William reached around the clutter and switched off the cameras. He stretched before opening the door marked ″PRIVATE, Only employees with level 2 access may enter.″. He closed it behind him, sliding his card over the scanner locking the door behind him, and headed for the scooping room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was gonna be a 2 part chapter but the next chapter didn't feel party enough ya know?


	17. A Game of Hide & Seek

The area outside his office was pitch black, he removed the controller that remotely triggered the light above the door from his pants pocket. He triggered it and the flash of light illuminated the room temporarily. Strangely, the scooping room was silent, normally it would be running as the mechanics worked, but no such noise came. William frowned, if he caught the engineers ″taking a lunch break″ again, he would fire them and have to put profit on pause while he looked for someone qualified enough to fix the animatronics. He reached the room and swiped his card over the reader, granting himself access. He pushed open the door and walked in. He didn't see the bodies until it was too late. A metal hand came down onto his head and knocked him unconcious.

William came to a few minutes, realizing and analyzing the situation. He was tied up and sitting down in direct view of the scooper. He began to struggle, but stopped when he realized the bands were metal wrapped around his wrists. Useless to struggle, just a waste of energy. ″What do you want from me?″ He shouted towards the window, they were watching him. They looked down at the controls, seemingly trying to figure them out. William watched as the figures hands slid jerkily over the panel, going past the START button several times before pressing a switch. The lights flipped on and the figure was revealed. It was an amalgamation of his creations. Wearing a mask from his earlier prototypes. It screeched and flipped the switch again, shutting off the lights. ″What are you?″ He screamed. ″Who is-″  
″It's us Mr. Afton. Can't you see us? ″. It was Baby's voice, With the untrained eye, one could miss it, but William had created these things, he knew them. ″Why are you doing this?″He asked, losing his mind with fear.  
″We need to see the sun again Mr. Afton. We haven't seen it in years.″  
″I'm sorry daddy. They made me″ It was a different voice, his daughter's.  
The alarm began to blare, and tears fell down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I was too tired to post anything.


	18. A Monster of a Man

The man stumbled out from the entrance to the underground warehouse. His movements were jerky and it seemed that the skin on this man seemed too loose. Except he wasn't a man, not anymore. Just beneath the skin was a machine, the six souls crammed into one body, and slipped into a body. The scooper had done a messy job, but then again it wasn't supposed to be used on people was it.  
It didn't know where it's host lived so it just stumbled around in the dark, wondering vaugely why there was no sun. The four children were impatient, they hadn't seen the sun or felt warmth in so long. The fifth child remembered why the sun was gone, but didn't know what to do until sunrise. The sixth soul lay, quietly pondering, and wondering if they would notice his presence. He already felt his unstable mind being shaken again at realizing what had happened to him. Somehow after being taken apart by the scooper, his soul had been trapped in the mix of parts that had been his creations. He didn't know what would happen to him, but he knew it wouldn't be good.  
A car stopped nearby, a woman with bright red hair hesitantly asked if we wanted a ride. We must have done something wrong, because as soon as we opened our mouths to talk she paled and drove away.   
. The remenant of William was almost catatonic now, but filed the information away. They were individual brains working together in one superhuman body. It may not look like much but from looking at it he could tell it was much stronger than a healthy fit man in his prime. If only the minds were much more developed, he thought. They could easily overcome any problem.   
A bolt of pain shot through us. A wire had punched through the host's torso. We looked down and attempted to push it back in, only the clumsy fingers ripped the hole wider. We heard a sound coming from behind us the elevator coming up. We looked down at our hole in the stomach and pushed us out, and crawled away. And the empty skin slowly filled with something worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if the story will be as long as I said it'll be. BUT I'm thinking maybe when I have steady access to a better device I'll do like a remastered version. That'd be nice.


	19. A Mind so Broken

″You won't die. You won't die. You won't die. You won't die. Youwontdie.youwontdieyouwontdieyouwontdie.″

He wouldn't die. He wasn't ready to. After the endoskeleton and the five souls had exited the empty, borrowed body, after the sirens chasing after it had dissapeared from hearing, before the people woke up. William had re-entered his body. He didn't know how he moved, he was empty, no muscles or bones. Normally William would have stopped to ponder this over, but some things are more important. One thing in lots of places, close but seperated. Little itsy-bitsy pieces of William in the scooping room. That was a nice name, he liked it. The room was nice and dark, but he could see. He gathered all the bits of William and pushed them back inside. One bit that was like ropes kept hanging out, but it was okay. He made it back out and noticed the large crowd of people walking around. This won't do, he needed to hide. He slipped back inside and looked for the storage room. Inside the dusty and dark closet. An old box marked ″1987″had been sitting there for decades. Inside the old warped wooden crate. He found his favorite costume. Well how did he get here? Your endoskeley is missing Bonnie boy, I bet I know where it is! He thought hard but he...

A moment of lucidity, ″What am I doing here? Where is Julia? Where's Mike? Where is my boy!″

He faded, where is that broken-up girly Foxy? I think she might ha(Be)ve it. Oh well, guess I'll have ta find you a new one. He surveyed the room full of toy robots and ugly colorful stuff from Henry's pizz* from that ugly toy place. William looked at the limp costume, then himself, an idea formed in his head.  
After an hour of shoving and pushing and ripping and carefully ripping out vital organs, he fit! The costume was a little tight and made his ″breathing″ a little loud, but that was okay. He was tired though, so he sat down for a quick nap after his shenanigans, and slept for 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, seems to me like little Willy has gone a bit mad. Can you really blame him though?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes


	20. A New Home

Darkness, awareness. A noise, loud and deep. A thrumming engine, a truck, moving, sliding around. Boxes, animatronic parts, toys. whyamihere. Questions, no answers. Long wait. Stop, move again. Slide, stop, move again, slide, long stop. Sound, footsteps, metal clank, wall opening, door. Sight, blindingly bright. People, time, less boxes. Feel, smooth metal, rough pavement, glassy tiles. Sight, dirty walls, old memories. Safe Room, familiar, safety, protection, hiding. Sound, scraping. sight, door. Door not open. Wait, sight, darkness. Sound, child's laughter, follow, empty. Sound, child's laughter, follow. Sight, vent, opening, escape, freedom. Enter. Crawl. Sight, light, outside. Follow. Sight, room, window, desk, PERSON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for a while 'cause I need to take a break and recollect my thoughts and figure some things out. So, G-Bye fer now.


	21. A Trial Awaiting

William sat on the bed with his arms folded, he stared at the wall opposite of him waiting. He had screamed for well over an hour and had learned two things: A spirit does not lose their voice or run out of breath after screaming for an extended period of time, and the devil DOES hear the cries of the damned. He had sceduled the meeting with him on the condition that he'd stop contantly screaming. William had agreed finally wondering if he was about to leave Hell and move on. ″And why would you think that?″ Said a voice from next to him.  
William stiffened and turned. The old man was seated next to him on the white sheets of the bed. The man looked at him expectantly and William remembered what he was going to say.  
″You're bullshittn' me.″. The old man blinked at him.  
″What?″  
″All of these 'memories' are fake, that's the test. To see if I'd fall for it. And you know what? That's bullshit, maybe I did mess up but what you're showing me, 100%, bona fide, all-natural, straight outta the holy bovine's butthole. And I ain't fallin' for it.″ He smirked his most assholeish smirk and waited.  
″Ok.″ The old man said and walked to the door to leave. William started,  
″Wait, is that it?″ he asked.  
″Do you have any more bullshit to add to the pile?″ The man said without turning.  
″Well, I thought you'd argue more.″  
″Son in all my years in doling out consequence I've learned two things, don't chew gum then eat sour candy, and don't argue with a man or woman who thinks they're right.″  
″But am I?″  
The old man turned, ″Let me show you something.″ He pulled out his fishing rod and tapped it against the wall. The stone wall ripped open and for a second, William saw nothing but a void of blackness and wondered if he was dead. Then a picture revealed, a man with the same brown hair and dark eyes as him. It was his son, in his twenties.  
″My son.″ William said, trying to touch the picture though it seemed the required appendages were missing.   
″He's dead now, because of you.″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait wasn't supposed be this long but I've been getting home late and I've been tired but we're back Baby!


	22. An End to Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.

Mike slowly walked forwards, carefully stepping and stretching out an arm to feel for obstacles in his way. In his other hand, he held what looked like a yellow, child's typing game with his name laminated on the top.   
″Go forward and left.″ It said in a soft feminine voice, Baby's voice.  
Mike hesitantly walked a few more steps forwards and then turned. His shoes making a soft slap in the silent, echoing room.   
″Stop.″  
Mike froze, he could hear scraping metal in front of him. He held his breath and prayed that he wouldn't be found. The scraping receded, and Mike proceeded. After a few more nerve-wracking moments, Mike found his destination, The Scooping room. He sat shakily in the danger zone marked by the black and yellow paint. He listened to his sister talk for a while longer, then the alarm came. ″This is the only way father.″ He said, ″I found her and the others, I-I brought them back together. Just like Henry said to, and now I'm going to come find you.″  
The scooper darted forwards and struck him in the neck. The animatronics engaged the emergency stop and entered the chamber. After a while of messily removing the organs, the animatronics slid the skin on and, like before, escaped the warehouse. Like before, saw the dark night sky. But this time, they weren't caught, and when they exited their stolen skin, there was nothing left behind. Not even a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a challenge. If anybody has any questions about the storyline or my version of things, please ask. It makes a lot more sense when not in story form.


	23. A Skeptic

Today was the day William decided to stop taking shit from the old man. He was tired of the lies and the fake horror, and didn't have time for that. As soon as his mind was returned to his body, he walked to the blue button labled ″Begin″ on the wall. Never had he ever considered pressing the button, always wanting to postpone the hell as long as he could. But now, he was ready to accept zero amounts of shit. He lifted his hand and slammed the button. As soon as he did, a panel opened up and four more buttons were revealed. Curious, William walked to the panel and examined the buttons. They read, +1 power, start at 50°, +3 fazcoins, DD repel.  
William stared in disbelief, were these always here? He hesitantly pressed the one labled DD repel. It began to glow and he noticed a small twirly beanie that seemed a lot like Balloon Boy's. ″That one must be the one that scared the hell outta me those few nights ago.″ William thought. He tried to activate the others but to no avail. It seemed that once you picked, you couldn't change your mind. Then he noticed the inscription on the back of the panel, ″Old Man Consequence's Pity Panel®″. William just shook his head and pressed the begin button again. This time the floor turned into a liquid and he slid silently through.

As soon as he landed he knew he was fucked seven ways from Sunday. There was an animatronic already in the room! He scrambled to his feet and raised his only defenses. As the familiar animatronic proved to be deactivated, William slowly lowered his two raised middle fingers, and cautiously sat down. He booted up the system and his mouth dropped open wide. There were too many black squares to count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must...continue...pain...unbearable...so...tired...need...cinnamon rolls.


	24. A New Sort of Hell

As time passed on, William knew he was going to die. His palms sweated and he kept missing when he hit the keys. There was a whole new level introduced, a bunch of distractions, and apparently Old Man Consequences was here too? It was too much to process and he was not ready for this. All of a sudden his screen blacked out and a minigame appeared, he quickly reacted by jerking back and accidentaly hitting the C key. There was a flash and the computer blacked out completely leaving him blind and helpless. He stared at the screen willing it to come alive again. Suddenly the lights flickered and a clattering came from the vent on his right. He slammed his finger onto the button and he heard the vent door slam shut. There was silence for a while until he heard a cruel, mechanical laugh echo from the vent ahead. His mind blanked, he just froze. He couldn't move, just stared at the vent as a melted funtime freddy mask melded to seemingly Ennard, crawled into the room. It stared at him, like a snake about to strike. Then it spoke, ″Once upon a time, there were 4 children wandering lost in the woods. They met a nice rabbit who said he'd show them the way out. They followed him and he led them to a witch who killed them and sewed their souls together so they couldn't move on. So filled with hatred, they sought out a mechanical body and once they did, they hunted down and killed the rabbit. But still filled with anger they followed his broken soul into a metal labrynth. But a nice man built the maze so he freed all of them using a fiery spell, and now they're here. Telling their story to the rabbit.″. It got closer and whispered in his ear. ″We missed you Afton. Now we'll play forever.″  
″Unless I beat you at your game.″ William replied with a stony glare,″HA! I'd love to see you try.″

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't you move on instead of torturing this man. He feels sorry for what he did, I'm inclined to force you to move on. Although I'd hate to do it. Why don't you just let go?
> 
>  
> 
> I HA*VE*N'T* HA*D MY* CHA*NCE WIT*H HIM* YET I W*ILL HAVE M*Y RE*VENG*E
> 
>  
> 
> So be it.


	25. The Nightmares Return

After he died from Molten Freddy, he had another dream. But this one was different. Only because he had seen it before, multiple times. The dream had come after the murder of the girl in the alley, it was always the same. He woke in his childhood bed with a small flashlight and his pajamas. The room was unfamiliar, but was filled with his favorite toys. He would run to the two doors on the side flashing his light down the hallways to try to spot something. But he never saw anything except the occasional figure at the end of the hallway move out of sight. After a while his alarm would go off, and it took him a while to realize that the alarm was in the dream.

William came to in his small bed in his room in Hell. His head throbbed and he considered asking the old man for some aspirin. ″He'd probably just say it was part of his punishment.″He thought. He stretched his arms and prepared himself for another round. He still couldn't believe the amount of forms his enemies had. He walked to the button pressing it and requesting +1 power. He steadied himself and started hell.

It just wasn' fair. And it's not just the anger talking. It's my rational side, I kill a few people and I'm damned for eternity? They should at least punish me for the amount of years I took away from them, but instead I have to complete some stupid trials to escape. It's bullshit is what it is. 200 pounds of bullshittery. I turned my gaze from the Nightmarrionette that formed in front of me while flashing the Freddles on the desk. This was a piece of ca- ″Uh-oh, how unfortunate, Uh-oh, how unfortunate...″  
I began to bang my head on the desk, when suddenly the phone rang. I froze, I didn't even realize there was a phone. I hesitantly lifted it from the cradle and held it to my ear, ″Hello? Hello, hel-″  
I slammed it down, it brought back too many memories, too many. I sat there in silence ignoring the inherent danger until it had lifted my from my chair by my neck and shook me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it enough for you yet?
> 
> IT* WI*LL NEV*ER B*E ENO*UGH


	26. H*OW C*OU*LD YO*U?

WH*Y D*ID Y*OU DO* TH*IS T*O ME WHY W*ONT Y*OU DIE W*HY WONT YO*U DIE W*HY WONT Y*OU DIE W*HY WONT Y*OU DI*E I WI*LL KI*LL YO*U OVER AN*D OVER AN*D OV*ER AND OVER AN*D OVER AND OVER UN*TIL ALL OF YOU*R EX*ISTE*NCE IS NOTH*ING BUT PA*IN AND MIS*ERY LIKE MY O*WN YO*U SHALL SU*FFER BEING TO*RN APA*RT AN ENDL*ESS AMOUNT O*F TIMES A*LL YOU WILL FE*EL IS PAI*N A*LL YOU WI*LL KNO*W IS PA*IN AL*L YO*U WILL BE*COME IS PAI*N I WI*LL SLOW*LY RIP OF*F EA*CH ONE OF YO*UR LIMBS A*ND REM*OVE YOU*R SKIN W*ITH A MOL*TEN HOT WHI*P OF BARB*ED WIR*E AND DU*MP YOU IN *AN OCEA*N OF SA*LT WATER AN*D WAT*CH AS YOU SL*OWLY DROW*N AND Y*OU WILL F*EEL A FRACT*ION O*F MY PA*IN

 

A*ND THIS IS ON*LY THE BE*GINNI*NG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murry Crissy


	27. A Break

Sorry but I'm going to take a break until christmas break is over. (In the US) So nothing until Jan 1st. See ya then!


	28. A Real Challenge

William woke up still feeling the residual effects of the torture. He underwent every type of pain he could imagine. Dull persistent throbbing, white-hot sharpness, and emotional pain. He was beaten, stabbed, cut in unspeakable places, and overall just plain old torture. And by his brother who was now possessing a big robo Smokey Bear. It was enough to make a man go balls-on-the-wall crazy. As he felt the pain slowly subside, William stood and popped his back, groaning as he did. He stretched for a bit and walked to the button contemplating just waiting for the next round to begin. Before he could push himself over the line into sanity he pressed it. The Pity Panel opened up and he was surprised to see ALL the buttons lit up. ″Something must be special about this night.″ He thought. ″Maybe I'm getting a break, I sure need it.″. William smiled thinking of luxuring in his soft chair. He walked to the middle and positioned himself so that when he fell he would land in his chair. After a few seconds the alarm sounded and he fell swiftly downwards.

Things went wrong immediately. First, William misjudged the position of the chair and planted his nether reigons firmly into the sharp backrest. After moaning on the ground until the pain subsided, he realized that secondly, there would be no break. Not even a grace period.

″Shit shit shittity shit-snacks.″, He said as he realized the amount of shit he was in. Every single character was here, EVERY SINGLE GOD-FUCKEN ONE. He sat down roughly in the chair and prepared to die again.

″Go back to the stinkin' cesspool of shit that you crawled out of you mother-fuckin' heap of scrap metal!″  
Your mother was a toaster and your father was a hard drive with nothing but bad porn on it!″  
″Fuck you!″  
″HA I could smell you coming from a mile away!″  
″Inhale my dong enragement child!″  
″Don't like the music? Deal with it you Big Birdy Bitch!″  
″Take a 2-inch bolt and shove up your flaming asshole!″  
″Fuck you again!″  
And so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna spoil anything, but um, we're driving head on into the end. The way I'm thinking it's gonna go is it's gonna end at 30 chapters. Whooo! Full night of sleep here I come!


	29. A Real Challenge

William woke up still feeling the residual effects of the torture. He underwent every type of pain he could imagine. Dull persistent throbbing, white-hot sharpness, and emotional pain. He was beaten, stabbed, cut in unspeakable places, and overall just plain old torture. And by his brother who was now possessing a big robo Smokey Bear. It was enough to make a man go balls-on-the-wall crazy. As he felt the pain slowly subside, William stood and popped his back, groaning as he did. He stretched for a bit and walked to the button contemplating just waiting for the next round to begin. Before he could push himself over the line into sanity he pressed it. The Pity Panel opened up and he was surprised to see ALL the buttons lit up. ″Something must be special about this night.″ He thought. ″Maybe I'm getting a break, I sure need it.″. William smiled thinking of luxuring in his soft chair. He walked to the middle and positioned himself so that when he fell he would land in his chair. After a few seconds the alarm sounded and he fell swiftly downwards.

Things went wrong immediately. First, William misjudged the position of the chair and planted his nether reigons firmly into the sharp backrest. After moaning on the ground until the pain subsided, he realized that secondly, there would be no break. Not even a grace period.

″Shit shit shittity shit-snacks.″, He said as he realized the amount of shit he was in. Every single character was here, EVERY SINGLE GOD-FUCKEN ONE. He sat down roughly in the chair and prepared to die again.

″Go back to the stinkin' cesspool of shit that you crawled out of you mother-fuckin' heap of scrap metal!″  
Your mother was a toaster and your father was a hard drive with nothing but bad porn on it!″  
″Fuck you!″  
″HA I could smell you coming from a mile away!″  
″Inhale my dong enragement child!″  
″Don't like the music? Deal with it you Big Birdy Bitch!″  
″Take a 2-inch bolt and shove up your flaming asshole!″  
″Fuck you again!″  
And so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna spoil anything, but um, we're driving head on into the end. The way I'm thinking it's gonna go is it's gonna end at 30 chapters. Whooo! Full night of sleep here I come!


	30. A Story Lacking an End

William was in big trouble. He was starting to just spew random cusses without any real insults.  
″Fuck off with your bowling ball belly you maybe-diabetic-maybe-not child you!″  
″Shove that guitar up where the light of God doesn't shine!″  
″INHALE!″  
William began to wonder if his metal adversaries even knew what he was saying. ″Probably should continue doing it just in case.″  
He thought. Then he stopped thinking because he needed to save brain cells. He giggled at how he was starting to ration his brain cells, didn't seem healthy but whatever. Suddenly a pair of cymbals began to crash together behind him. He quickly pressed the silent ventilation button while (Silently) flipping his middle finger behind him. He waited until the cymbals stopped and flipped to the kitchen for Chica.  
William hurt. His fingers were cramping (Especially his middle) and his leg was falling asleep. He kept catching himself making mistakes. He'd close the wrong door  
then correct himself, and miss the fish for the old man. He kept going until he couldn't find Freddy. Anxiety wracked him as he flipped through every camera until he noticed the numbers on the top right. 

6:00

William waited for the comforting light to carry him away. But it didn't come, it never did. William is still down here. And will do so until they decide to move on. But they won't will they He-

TH*IS IS N*OT TH*E EN*D WE W*ILL NEV*ER CEA*SE OUR TO*RTURE YOU W*ILL FEE*L NOTHI*NG BUT M*Y DA*MNIN*G FLAM*E

You deserve this. We know this. We cannot forgive you. We know this. We will never forget. We know this.

I'm sorry for what you did. But that doesn't make it okay. You need to be taught a lesson.

Why did you do this to me daddy? Did I do something wrong?

FLESYM...ETAH I .YRNEH ETAH I .EKIM ETAH I

I will never forgive my sins, I will never forget my sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this book. There will be no sequal or another series. However this will never be the end for William. He will suffer in hell tortured by his brother, the unnamed 4 children, himself, his daughter, and his co-businessman's daughter, who only lifted others into her arms and loved. And needless to say, he deserves it. This ends the first and final documentation of William's fall.  
> End tape.


End file.
